


shut up orac

by NannaSally



Series: Blake's 7 Poetry [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Computers, Gen, Poetry, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: computers suck at life





	

Too much attitude

Too much opinion

Too much knowing

Too much interfering

Too much information

Too much manipulation

Too much self

Too little understanding

Too little protection

Too little patience

Too little sharing

Too little caring

 

Too much, too little, too late

 

_Nanna Sally 2016_


End file.
